Tamper resistance may be a desired feature for many consumables because such features allow a consumer to know the freshness of the consumable, as well as determine whether the consumable has been handled by someone post-packaging. Specifically, some consumers will not purchase a product that has been tampered and thus tamper resistance is often a desired quality for many containers. While the field of tamper resistance may be established for some containers, environmentally friendly containers lack these features.